The invention pertains to functional capabilities of computer peripheral devices. More particularly, this invention relates to new service behavior and output job capabilities enhancement for computer peripheral devices such as new service behavior learning and print job learning for printers.
Computer peripheral devices such as printers convert computer output into output in the form of printed images comprising text and/or graphics. By example, a personal computer that is connected with a printer includes a printer driver comprising a software routine that converts an application program""s printing request into a command language that is understood by the printer. More particularly, the specific command set used by a particular printer forms a dedicated set of commands that are native to the printer. The printer driver, once installed at a PC, makes the printer""s command set transparent to a user at the PC. However, there exists a need to be able to modify the capabilities of a computer peripheral device after it has been manufactured and installed within an operating environment so that new command languages can be understood by a computer peripheral device.
According to prior art techniques, PostScript printer drivers create a file that is accepted by PostScript printers. Hewlett Packard printer drivers create PCL files. Drivers for some Windows-only printers rasterize pages via a raster image processor (RIP) function, then send the bit patterns to the printer. However, each printer is preconfigured at the time of manufacture to recognize a single language that is understood by the printer. Hence, there exists a need to enhance the ability of a computer peripheral device so it can learn new output job capabilities. Furthermore, there exists a need to enhance the ability of a computer peripheral device to learn new service behavior.
An apparatus and method are provided for enhancing new service behavior and output job capabilities for computer peripheral devices. For example, new service behavior learning and print job learning can be provided for printers.
According to one aspect, a computer peripheral device learning apparatus includes a host computer, a communication path, and a computer peripheral device. The host computer includes a peripheral device driver configured to generate an output job. The computer peripheral device communicates with the host computer via the communication path. The computer peripheral device is configured to generate an output job in a first output job format. Furthermore, the computer peripheral device is operative to receive instructions from an external source on how to generate an output job in a second output job format.
According to another aspect, a service behavior learning apparatus is provided for a computer peripheral device. The service behavior learning apparatus includes a repository, a communication network, and a computer peripheral device. The repository is configured to store new service behavior information for a computer peripheral device. The computer peripheral device communicates with the repository via the communication network. The computer peripheral device is configured to retrieve new service behavior information from the repository. Furthermore, the computer peripheral device is operative to enable new service behavior capabilities at the computer peripheral device using the retrieved information.
According to yet another aspect, a method is provided for enhancing functional capabilities for a computer peripheral device. The method includes: identifying a new functional capability for the computer peripheral device; receiving the new functional capability at the computer peripheral device; and updating the computer peripheral device to include the new functional capability.